carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
*The Letter (1986)
Before dying, Emily tells Blake to read the letter she left for him. She also reconciles with Buck and tells him that Clay is his son. In Las Vegas Sammy Jo and Clay marry in their hotel bedroom. The morning after, Clay hears over the radio that his mother died after being hit by a car outside the Carlton. Clay rushes home to see his father but Buck wants nothing to do with his son. In fact, that is what he considers Clay - nothing - just like his new wife. Sammy Jo convinces Clay to leave without another father-son conflict. Now that Sammy Jo is Mrs. Clay Fallmont, she can go forward with her plan to get back Danny. When Sammy Jo learns that Steven is having Danny see a therapist for his confusion, Sammy Jo tells Steven that she is going to get Danny back because he would not need a therapist if it were not for Steven's confusing lifestyle decisions. Steven is very upset with the prospect and spills his guts to Krystle. Krystle actually has an idea for Steven - treating Sammy Jo like an adult. Alexis, has another idea. She would rather just drag Sammy Jo and her "ice cream parlor" face through the mud and use her pull to stop Sammy Jo if she tries to take custody of Danny. Meanwhile, Blake reads the letter from Emily where Emily writes that Blake should use the letter to get back at Ben and Alexis for lying at the hearing. In the letter, Emily admits to being with Ben the night that Blake's mother died. Blake refuses to use the letter and drag Emily's good name through the mud. Blake will just have to find another way to get Denver Carrington and the mansion back. Alexis is intrigued as to why Michael Culhane is in Denver and has no issue with him dating Amanda while it suits her needs. When Adam discovers that Michael is the silent partner in Blake's crater project, Alexis offers to purchase his $50 million share in the project for $60 million. Michael is intrigued but is not willing to sell. Now, he is only concerned that Alexis will tell Blake he is the silent partner before he has the chance to do so. Dominique goes out to the crater project and questions Nick about some of his cost projections. Nick does not have time to take orders from her and brushes her off. But, Nick does promise to finish some memos for Dominique. Instead of faxing the memos to Dominique, Nick decides to bring them to her apartment right as she is going to bed. Nick knows what this is all about - Dominique is fighting her feelings for him. Dominique puts up a front but it does not deter Nick from stealing a kiss. That is all Nick is getting because Dominique asks him to leave. Dex, who has had a run-in with Michael back in Wyoming, tells Blake that Michael uses women to get ahead in the business world. Blake tells Dex not to go to Amanda with this information. Besides, she is not going to listen to him. Dex does so anyway, but, as Blake expected, Amanda does not believe him. Caress has decided to leave Denver. She tells Alexis that she is afraid of Ben, who has tried to have her killed. Before leaving, Caress tells Ben that she is leaving Denver. Ben could care less if Caress stays because Blake will never use the letter so Caress is harmless. But, just in case, he is interested to where she is going. Caress tells him Paris. But, that is a lie, Caress is off to Australia. Before Alexis is able to tell Blake anything, Michael decides to be honest with Blake. Michael tells him that he planned to get to Blake and use Amanda for that purpose. He also tells him that he is Blake's silent partner in the crater project, but now he wants to be Blake's true partner because he fell in love with Amanda. Blake would rather close down the crater project than work with Michael. Furious, Blake returns to his room and pulls out the letter and tells Krystle he is going to use the letter to get back everything from them all. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Kimberly Beck ... Claire Prentice * Donald Craig ... Justice of the Peace * Cliff Murdock ... Concierge * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * William Woff ... Bellboy * Mark Voland ... Cabbie Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Kate O'Mara (Caress) departs the cast and makes her final appearance on the show. Production details * Shortened scene: the argument between Alexis and Sammy Jo is a little bit longer. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Max Busch House (Pasadena).